Salah Sangka
by Hiruma Hana
Summary: Mamori menunjukkan tanda-tanda seperti wanita err… hamil. Hiruma yang bertingkah aneh pada Mamori seperti seorang suami yang mengkhawatirkan istrinya. Lalu anggota Devil Bats yang mendengar percakapan ITU. "Tapi, You-nii dan Mamo-nee kan masih SMA. Nggak mungkin mereka…" Warning: Full gaje, hiruMamo nyelip dikit di akhir cerita. RnR please?


_Summary _: Mamori menunjukkan tanda-tanda seperti wanita err… hamil. Hiruma yang bertingkah sperti seorang suami yang mengkhawatirkan istrinya. Lalu anggota Devil Bats yang mendengar percakapan ITU. "Tapi, You-nii dan Mamo-nee kan masih SMA. Nggak mungkin mereka…"

_Disclaimer_: Saya bakalan ditendang Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata kalau saya ngaku ini punya saya

_Rated _: T

_Genre :_ Humor

_Warning_ : AU, OOC, typo, unsur imajinasi liar yang aneh, sinetron, dan lebay

**.**

_Entah kenapa saya suka banget membayangkan sosok Hiruma menjadi ayah XD_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mamori terlihat pucat. Dari pagi ia terus memegang perutnya. Ia bolak-balik ke kamar mandi, jamban di WC pun sudah bosan melihat wanita monster pemakan Cream Puff itu. (Mamori : ngajak brantem?!)

Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta langsung buka forum ngerumpi.

"Eh, itu Mamo-nee kenapa ya?" Suzuna berbisik, tapi di kuping Sena dan Monta malah lebih mirip menjerit.

"Nggak tau. Tadi pagi waktu jalan bareng kesekolah, Mamori-chan udah udah pucat banget"

"Sakit mungkin. Mamori kan emang jarang banget sakit. Tapi, sekali sakit pasti heboh deh" Monta ngomong masuk akal.

"Hmm benar juga" SenaSuzu mengangguk pelan (Sena : kenapa nama kami nggak pake spasi? Kesannya agak err..)

"Manager sialan! Berhenti bekerja atau aku kutembak tangan dan kaki sialan itu!"

"Sebentar lagi selesai Hiruma"

"Wajahmu sudah seperti Cerberus yang lagi *piip*. Berhenti sekarang manager gendut!"

"Aku tidak gendut! Lagi pula kerja setengah-setengah itu nggak boleh"

"Aku nggak peduli! Kubilang berhenti ya BERHENTI!"

Mamori masih membelakangi Hiruma, menghiraukannya.

"Cih! Berhenti Anezaki sialan!"

_DEG!_

Mamori membatu, SenaSuzu melongo (Suzuna : spasinya kasiin dong, nggak enak bacanya!) yang lain megap-megap *minus Musashi & Kurita

"Eh? Ah ya!" Mamori meletakkan sapunya, mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. "Aku tunggu di depan. Eh minna~ aku pulang duluan ya? Kalian lanjutkan saja, Suzuna-chan akan membantu" lalu ia menghilang di ambang pintu.

"HAAH? **NUNGGU** DIDEPAN?!" yang lain pada jingkarak-jingkrak kaya monyet liar *minus Musashi & Kurita

Ckrek! RATATATATA! BOOM! *taulah ini suara apa~

"Istirahatkan badan sialan itu, besok latihan neraka sudah menunggu! Kalian para cebol, kunci pintu ini rapat-rapat. Kalau sampai ada yang hilang, akan kukeluarkan isi perut kalian!"

"HIIEEE!"

Hiruma berjalan santai menyusul Mamori.

"Ngapain kalian nungging gitu di depan pintu Haha bersaudara?"

"Kita"

"Lagi mau"

"Nguping!"

Yukimitsu buru-buru nambahin "Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh? Biasanya kan Hiruma selalu nyuruh kita kerja rodi. Tapi, tadi Hiruma malah menyuruh Anezaki berhenti dan sekarang mereka malah pulang bareng? Itu kan agak an ̶ ̶ "

"Minggir! Aku mau denger MAX!"

"HIIEE? Aku juga mau denger!"

"Nguping You-nii dan Mamo-nee? Huehuehue~" *senyum mesum, antena kepala naek-naek

_Hening…_

"Heh? Nggak ada ap ̶ ̶ "

"Aku sudah bilang, berhenti kerja yang berat-berat manager sialan!"

"Aku melakukan hal ringan kok"

"Biar saja bocah sialan dan _cheer_ sialan itu yang mengurusnya"

"Aku tidak bisa menyuruh Sena dan lainnya membantu, mereka pasti kelelahan. Aku juga tidak bisa memaksa Suzuna sesukaku. Dia bukan budakmu. Dan lagi, dia bukan murid Deimon"

"Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu! Kau membahayakan **sesuatu** **dalam perut** sialan itu"

Entah kenapa kata sesuatu-dalam-perut membuat jantung mereka meronta minta keluar *minus Musashi & Kurita*. Keringat dingin ngucur deras. Mirip kayak emak-emak lagi nungguin kertas arisannya keluar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hiruma"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu!"

"Inikan juga salahmu. Malam itu kau memaksaku terus!"

Keadaan ruang club benar-benar senyap. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya adalah jalan menuju kematian yang *UBH! (berisik amat sih! Kita lagi nguping bloon!)

"Salah mu sendiri manager sialan. Kau tidak bisa menahan diri aku jadi tidak sabar memaksamu. Sekarang pulang, aku akan mengantarmu"

Terdengar langkah keduanya menjauh.

_Hening…_

"Sesuatu dalam perut…"

"Memaksa dan tidak bisa menahan diri…"

"Saat malam hari?"

"Mamo-nee juga mual-mual"

.

Loading 90%

.

Loading 97%

.

Loading 99%

.

Complete

.

"MUSTAHIL MAX!"

"Tidak, menurutku itu juga bukan hal yang mustahil! Bisa saja Anezaki memang ham ̶ ̶ "

"Tapi kita kan tidak tau?"

"Kita"

"Harus"

"Selidiki"

Dan mereka *minus Musashi & Kurita* kembali buka forum ngerumpi. Setelah 15 menit ngomongin masalah ini, mereka berhasil mengambil satu kesimpulan _**besok kita harus introgasi mereka!**_

"Apa kita harus bantu mereka?" tanya Kurita pada Musashi.

"Biarkan saja mereka" (Musashi : giliran muncul, kalimatnya malah pendek gini! Adil dong, saya kan juga anggota Devil Bats!)

**.**

**.**

-Aishīrudo Nijūichi-

.

.

Hari ini kelakuan Hiruma benar-benar sangat mirip dengan err… suami. Walau kata sialan, ancaman, seringai, dan sebagainya masih melekat ditubuhnya, raut wajahnya **agak** lembut didepan Mamori. Sementara Mamori, sifatnya yang semakin manja terlihat sangat jelas. Ia terus menempeli Hiruma dari pagi. (Mamori : menempeli? Lu kata gua cicak?!)

_Selesai latihan, jalankan rencana –tanyak-mereka-dan-besok-kita-dibakar-Hiruma!- _Teriakan hati para anggota Devil Bats menggebu-gebu.

Suzuna memandang Mamori yang dari tadi sibuk berberes-beres tajam.

"Akhir-akhir ini Mamo-nee nggak sehat ya?" Suzuna pasang muka baik. Padahal auranya udah nyamain badak rabies.

"Ya… akhir-akhir ini aku sering mual, pusing, dan lemas, aku juga tidak selera makan"

"Loh itu kan seperti tanda-tanda wanita err…"

"Kemarin sudah cek kedokter, kata dokter aku ̶ ̶ "

_BRAAK!_

Hiruma membanting pintu kuat, lalu duduk di kursinya, pandangannya menatap dua wanita yang lagi gosip itu penasaran. Suzuna menghiraukan Hiruma. Aura badaknya makin menggebu-gebu.

"Lalu Mamo-nee, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Ya, aku sudah 1 minggu ̶ ̶ "

"HIRUMAA-SAAN!" anggota Devil Bats jejeritan gila.

_Sialan! Aku mau ngomong dipotong terus! _Suzuna menahan aura badak rabiesnya kuat-kuat.

"Apa?! Biasa aja napa. Nggak usah pake jerit. Aku nggak budek!"(Hiruma : kok aku jadi alay gini, sialan?!)

"Ano.. ehm.. itu.."

"Hiruma-san menghamili Mamori-san kan?!"

.

.

.

_BRUUSH!_

Hiruma memuncratkan kopi hitam yang ia minum. Muka monta basah.

"Mo.. monta?" Mamori menatap bingung.

"Kami mendengarnya!" Sena ikutan ngomong.

"Kami mendengar percakapan kalian kemaren sore" Suzuna nimbrung.

"Soal sesuatu dalam perut"

"Memaksa dan tidak bisa menahan diri"

"Dan saat malam hari"

"Hiruma-san pasti menghamili Mamo-nee kan?"

"Hm semua, kalian salah. Sebenarnya ̶ ̶ "

"KEKEKE! DASAR CEBOL UDANG SIALAN!"

**Flashback**

"Keracunan?"

"Bukan nyonya, keadaan perut anda yang kosong menolak cream puff yang berat dan terlalu manis itu. Seharusnya anda mengkonsumsi air putih atau teh dan juga buah yang berserat dan segar, baru anda bisa memakan cream puff"

"Kau mau bilang ini salahku, dokter botak sialan?"

"Hiruma, sopanlah sedikit. Terima kasih dokter, saya permisi" Mamori membungkukkan badan.

Hiruma dan Mamori masih berdebat dijalan, bahkan perdebatan mereka masih berlanjut saat dirumah Mamori.

"Kau kan yang kemarin malam memaksaku makan _cream puff_ sebanyak itu?"

"Ini salahmu manager sialan. Siapa suruh kau tidak makan seharian? Aku tidak mau budakku sakit, nanti aku yang repot mengurus bocah sialan itu"

"Pokoknya ini salahmu! Pusing, mual, lemas dan nafsu makan menurun, itu semua salahmu!"

"Nafsu makan menurun? Yakin kau manager sialan? Sudah makan _cream puff_ sebanyak itu masih bisa bilang begitu!"

"Uh Hirumaa…"

"Baiklah aku pulang! Jaga kesehatanmu. Kalau kau besok tidak datang, akan kubakar rumahmu!" Hiruma menepuk pundak Mamori pelan *entah untuk apa Hiruma kaya gitu! (Mamori : halah, sirik aja bilang!)

**End flashback**

Cengok. Goblok. Nggak tau mau respon apa. Rasanya mereka pingin banget jerit di atas gunung Fuji sambil bilang -S-I-A-L-A-N!-

"Mamo-nee, kami pulang duluan ya?"

Satu persatu anggota _Devil Bats_ keluar. Entah apa yang ada di otak mereka sekarang. Yang pasti mereka ingin _say Hello _pada bantal mereka masing-masing, nangis jejeritan, dan pundung di MCK tujuh hari tujuh malam.

"Mereka menganggapku hamil? Dan kau yang menghamiliku?"

"Mereka memang anak-anak sialan bodoh!"

"Ya ampun. Dasar mereka…"

"Tapi, kau juga tidak akan menolak kalau seandainya hal itu terjadikan, manager sialan" Hirumam menyeringai menggoda.

"Mungkin YA!" Mamori tersenyum hangat menatap setan tampan itu.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Sepertinya kita melewatkan cerita seru" Yamaoka berjalan santai kerah rumahnya.

"Hm apa ya?" Satake pasang muka mikir.

"Ah, aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan" Omosadake sibuk dengan _mango pudding_nya.

_Ditempat lain…_

"FUGOO?" (Baca : sesuatu yang aneh pasti terjadi diruang club)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

Hana udah nggak tahan mau publish ini, padahal fic kemaren juga belum kelar .  
mungkin ini akan jadi fic terakhir sebelum UN.  
begitu selesai UN saya akan bebas mengalirkan ide liar ini! #plak!

Saya nggak tau, Komusubi kok nggak ikutan ya? Kasian dia. Niat awal mau memperjelas adegan HiruMamonya, tapi saya emang nggak bakat bikin cerita romantis. RnR please Sensei! .


End file.
